Something To Protect
by FujoshiFever
Summary: Ryunosuke took a breath to calm down as he gently placed a hand on his daughter's cheek. "To become strong you must find something to protect. The more you have to protect the stronger you are." He bends down till his forehead touched hers, their emerald eyes locking. "And I'm sorry my little wolf, but I have a feeling that you won't find it here." "Ok... I'll go."
1. Prologue

**Thank you izha zaiza for making me aware of the coding problem.**

* * *

Saikyo Yori was ten years old when she climbed her first tree. More importantly, she was ten years old when she lost her grip on the branch she was sitting on and fell five feet towards the unforgiving ground. When she tried to break her fall Yori landed hard on her right foot and sprained her ankle. When she opened her mouth to scream it was covered with a rag and it knocked her out. Yori woke up to the throbbing of her ankle and a dimly lit room. She looked around and discovered that she was not the only one in it. There were five other kids, ages ranging from five to thirteen. To her right was a small five year-old boy who seemed separated from the other kids.

Yori crawled over to him and asked, "Hey where are we? What's going on?"

"I-I'm not sure." He answered with his hands shaking.

"Hey don't be scared, we'll get out of here." She held his hands, "Chichi **(father)** will come and save us!" Yori exclaimed.

"I'm not scared." He said as he looked the other way, taking his hands out of her grasp.

With a small smile she said, "Yeah, you seem too strong for that. You know, you somehow remind me of Chichi, you're both the strong and silent type." The boy looked back at her, surprised.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Un **(yes/yeah)** , I'm sure you two would get along great." After moments of silence she asked, "What's your name?"

The boy looked at his hands debating whether to tell her or not. "Kyoya... my name is Kyoya."

She smiled wide, "My name's Yori, it's nice to meet you Kyoya!"

Suddenly the only door in the room opened and three men walked in. The man in the middle started to talk them as the other two tied their hands. "Now I understand that you brats are scared but if you cause any trouble we will kill you. Is that understood?"

He received nods from the children, Yori was about to protest but someone else beat her to it, a little girl stood up and yelled, "Don't you know who I am! Send me home this instant, I could have you arrested. My daddy is-"

The man ended her fit by slitting her throat, her blood squirting everywhere. Everyone but Yori and Kyoya screamed. Yori was deaf to the noises around her as she looked at the blood that got on her hand, she was surprised. What surprised her wasn't the dead body, she's seen plenty of them before; with her father being the leader of a branch house of an old yakuza clan that descended from ninja it was hard not to. What surprised her was the sight of seeing someone die, their blood leaking out of their bodies. Her father had yet to kill anyone in front of her; he never let her see the life slowly fade out of their eyes. Now that she'd seen it she was scared. Not of her situation or the girl's killer, but of the fact that it could have been her.

* * *

Yori opened her green eyes to see the light shining from her window. As she sits up she thinks, _'Since that day I've wanted to become stronger. Strong enough to protect myself and never feel helpless again.'_

After wiping the sleep from her eyes she made her way to the dining room of her small traditional Japanese style home.

"Ohayo **(good morning)**." She said with a yawn.

"Ohayo imouto **(younger sister)**." Said her older twin brothers, Haruto and Haruki, who were already eating their breakfast.

Before Yori sat down she bowed to her father, Saikyo Ryunosuke, who was at the head of the table and her mother, Mei, who was still cooking, "Ohayo Chichi, ohayo Haha **(mother)**."

"Ohayo." They both said back.

They all ate in a comfortable silence till Yori asked, "Where's Ryo-nii?"

"Your brother was helping me with a mission from the main house late last night. So I'm allowing him to sleep in." Ryunosuke stated

"I guess being the oldest," commented Haruki

"And successor of the clan," continued Haruto

"Isn't easy." They finished together as everyone continued to eat.

"Would you stop that? It's annoying." said Yori

With a smile Haruki said, "No," and Haruto finished, "Why would we?"

"I have an announcement." Their father said before they started fighting, "Mei and I have decided to send the three of you abroad."

"Really? Yay!" Said the twins as they high fived each other.

"Where are we going?" Yori asked with a smile, though inside she was scared having never left the country before.

Seeing through her Mei walked over to her only daughter and combed her fingers through Yori's short black hair. "Haruto and Haruki are going to China , you're going to Italy. Luckily you three have already learned the languages."

"You will attend Vongola Academia **(academy)** in Italy and your brothers will attend a sister school in China. But be warned that these are not normal schools, but schools for children of the Mafia." Said Ryunosuke

"But why do we have to go?" Yori asked looking up at her mother, "I want to stay here with you guys!"

"You need to broaden your horizons my child." said Mei, still petting her daughter, "You can learn many things in Italy that we could never teach you."

Yori stands up yelling, her mask of smiles breaking. "So, I still don't wanna go!"

Ryunosuke stands as well, towering over her, "What happened to your drive, your determination?! Didn't you say that you wanted to become stronger?!"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Mei then quietly ushered her twins out of the room.

Ryunosuke took a breath to calm down as he gently placed a hand on his daughter's cheek. "To become strong you must find something to protect. The more you have to protect the stronger you are." He bends down till his forehead touched hers, their emerald eyes locking. "And I'm sorry my little wolf, but I have a feeling that you won't find it here."

"Ok... I'll go."

* * *

On the day of her departure she picked up her cell phone and dialed an old friend.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi Kyoya, it's me Yori."

 _"Yeah, I know. I have caller ID aho **(idiot)**."_

She giggles, "When did you get so mean?"

 _"I've always been mean, you've just been too stupid to notice."_

She gasps dramatically, "Does that mean I've gotten smarter?"

He sighs, _"Why did you call?"_

Yori was silent.

 _"Omnivore?"_

"I'm leaving."

 _"...Where to?"_

"Italy."

 _"For how long?"_

"Three years."

 _"..."_

"I'll miss you."

 _"..."_

"Take care of yourself for me."

 _"..."_

"A few weeks ago Chichi told me the secret to strength. Do you wanna know?"

 _"...Un..."_

"The secret to strength is having something to protect. The more you have to protect the stronger you are. Don't be alone forever Kyoya, even carnivores travel in packs."

 _"But I'm surrounded by herbivores, they're all so annoying. Besides, I'm not alone... I have you."_

Silent tears begin to run down her face, "Kyoya, will you come and see me off?"

 _"No, because you'll suffocate me with hugs."_

Yori smiles saying, "You got that right."

"Yori, it's time to go." Says her oldest brother Ryoma from her door.

"Okay. I'm coming." She says to her brother as she wipes away her tears. "I'll miss you Kyoya."

 _"If you don't call me in Italy I'll bite you to death."_

With a giggle she says, "I'll call you everyday!"

 _"God no."_

"Okay then every other day."

 _"I'm hanging up."_

"Alright you win, once a week."

 _"Whatever, goodbye omnivore."_

"Bye Kyoya."

* * *

 **A/N: Kyoya was 5 at the beginning of the chapter and 10 by the end of it.** **Yori was 10 at the beginning of the chapter but 15 by the end of it.**


	2. Vongola Academia

**Yori & Ash are 15. Squalo & Dino are 16. Xanxus is 17. The math might not add up correctly for future events regarding Xanxus (Cradle Affair, Ring Conflict, etc.) but I beg you to ignore it. I've done the math but it doesn't add up how I want it to. Also in my story Xanxus went to school with Dino and Squalo.**

* * *

Italy is referred to by her people as Italia. The land where the violin and the thermometer was invented. A country where it's people consume half a pound of bread a day. Without this glorious country we wouldn't even have ice cream cones. Known for it's art, food, and culture Italy is now the place Saikyo Yori, or Yori Saikyo since we're in Italy, will call home for the next three years.

 _'Home sweet home.'_ Yori thinks as she steps out of her cab to see the biggest building **(by size not height)** she has ever seen.

"Here." Says her cabbie as he hands her her luggage.

"Oh _arigato_ **(thank you)**." The cabbie raises an eyebrow. "Oops, I meant grazie **(thank you)**."

After she paid the man, with the euro she exchanged for yen, he drove off and left her alone in front of the large and daunting wooden doors of the school. Yori takes a deep breath and puts on a smile before walking in.

"Damn, it looks bigger inside than it does out." She says amazed as she walks to the front desk. When there she says, "Um... I'm a new student who was supposed to come today, Yori Saikyo. "

The receptionist types Yori's name into her computer, "Here we are, Yori Saikyo. Age 15 from Kyoto, Japan."

"Yep, that's me."

"Ok, classes have already started so I'm going to have to call your roommate out of class to come and get you." She hands Yori a bag, "Inside of here is a welcome packet that will tell you about the school, your schedule, and your uniform; choose the skirt and bow color that match with your flame. Go and change then come back here and wait for your roommate. You can leave your luggage here, someone will come and take it up to your room."

Yori nods as she processes that boatload of information and heads towards the restroom that the receptionist pointed out to her. When she finished changing she gave herself a twirl in front of a full body mirror in the bathroom. She wore a plain white dress shirt that was tucked into a purple and black plaid skirt. On top of the shirt was an ivory colored blazer that had the Vongola crest on the left breast. She also wore black knee high socks and shoes. To top it all off she wore a purple bow around her neck.

Yori went back to the front desk and sat in a chair nearby. She then took out her schedule, it read:

 _PERIOD - CLASS - TEACHER_

 _1 - Homeroom - Lal Mirch_

 _2 - Math - Cloe Tabone_

 _3 - Mafia 101 - Abel Peri_

 _4 - Physical Education - Colonnello_

 _5 - Mafia History - Manlio Finelli_

 _6 - Free Period_

 _7 - Lunch_

 _8 - Swords, Knives, and Other Sharp Objects - Arno Rossini_

 _9 - Science - Vivian Zello_

After looking at her schedule she skimmed through the welcome packet. Ten minutes later she felt someone tap her shoulder. Looking up she saw a girl with long curly red hair and forest green eyes. She wore a red skirt and bow.

"Yori Saikyo?" She asks Yori.

Standing up she answers, "Yes, that's me."

"The name's Ashling Haden, but everyone calls me Ash, I'm your new roommate. Nice to finally meet you we rarely get new kids this late in the year!" She says as she holds out a hand.

Yori stares at the hand for a few seconds before shaking it with a smile. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"If you have any questions about anything at all don't hesitate to ask me. I know everything there is to know about everyone in this school." Ash says confidently, "Anyway, let me see your schedule."

Yori hands it to her.

"This is awesome! We have most of our classes together." Ash says practically bouncing as she starts to walk in a direction.

Yori quickly gathers her stuff to follow the energetic red head. "Which ones?" She asks as she catches up.

"Homeroom, Math, Gym, Mafia History, Lunch, and Science."

"That's good." Yori says with a small smile, "Can you tell me about the school, I just skimmed through the welcome packet?"

"Most people do. Anyway, Vongola Academia is a school for children of the Vongola and it's many allies." Ash explains, "The headmaster is Timoteo Vongola, otherwise known as Vongola Nono, the boss of the Vongola Famiglia; most people consider him to be the capo di tutti capi **(boss of all bosses)**."

They keep talking till they reach the door of their homeroom class, already fast friends. Ash knocks on the door and then enters when she hears a, "Come in." from inside of the room.

Yori walks into the room to hear the chatter of her classmates. Ash and Yori walked to a blue haired baby with brown eyes and a grey and black pacifier. _'This must be one of the Arcobaleno father told me about. I've never met one before.'_ Yori thinks as she observes the child, who was actually a fully grown woman.

"Yori Saikyo?" Yori nods, "My name is Lal Mirch and I'll be your homeroom teacher. If you listen to me and follow the rules we will get along just fine. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" She says with a salute.

"Just call me Lal, kid." She then gets the class's attention, "Alright brats, you have a new classmate, don't kill her." She turns to Yori, "State your name, age, and flame then go sit next to Haden, since you two already seem acquainted."

Yori takes a quick scan of the room before speaking, "Hello! My name is Yori Saikyo. I have lived on this earth for 15 years and I wield the cloud flame." She says all of this with a huge smile then she takes her seat next to Ash.

"Now that that's over and done with you can all get back to your chattering until the bell rings." Lal says as she begins to clean her rifle.

Not even a second later a bunch of girls flocked over to a corner of the room. From the middle of the horde you could hear male voices saying, "Voooooiiii! Back the fuck up.", "Shut up trash, you're too loud.", and "Come on guys, there's no need to hit each other."

Yori threw the horde of teenage girls an amused glance and asks Ash, "What's up with that?"

"That right there," Ash smirks, "is a horde of hormonal teenage girls."

"Well duh, I'm asking about what's inside of the horde."

"Not what my dear friend but who." Ash takes a small notepad out of her blazer pocket. She flips it open before she continues, "First there is Dino Cavallone, the sixteen year old heir to the Cavallone Famiglia and current student of the Arcobaleno Reborn, who currently holds the title of the World's Strongest Hitman. Up until last year he was a major adorkable klutz but I guess Reborn beat that out of him. He has luscious blonde hair and hazel eyes. He is also the finest piece of man I have ever seen." She says licking her lips.

Yori just stares at her with a smirk.

"What, don't judge. Anyway next is Xanxus Vongola, seventeen years old and fourth in line for the Vongola 'throne'. The reason he's in the same grade as us is because he got held back for not attending enough days of school last year, so now the ninth is making him come everyday. He has black hair and dark orange eyes. Last but not least is Squalo Superbi, at age sixteen he is the best swordsman and loudest person in the entire school. His father is the right-hand man of a low ranking boss in the Vongola Alliance. He's the only teenager with silver hair I have ever seen. He's got gray eyes to match his hair."

Yori gives her a slow clap as she says, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know all of that." Ash just giggles.

* * *

 _'This is just amazing,'_ thinks Yori as she walks to her third period class, Mafia 101, _'It's only my first day and I'm lost and late for class. This could not get any worse.'_

Someone bumped into Yori causing her to drop her bag, its contents spilling all over the floor. _'I guess I spoke too soon.'_ She thought as she went to pick everything up.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I was in such a rush to get to class. I didn't see where I was going." Said a familiar male voice. She looked up to see a guy with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Before she could say anything a small baby wearing a suit and a fedora with a lizard on it appeared and hit the guy on the back of his head, it was the yellow pacifier on his neck that told her who he was. "Pipsqueak Dino stop standing there and help her pick up her stuff."

"Ow Reborn, did you have to hit me so hard, I was about too." Complained Dino as he rubbed the back of his head. He then helps Yori pick up her stuff, and when Yori had everything back in her bag Dino says, "Hey, you're that new girl! Your name was... um..."

"Yori Saikyo." she said while pushing some hair behind her ear.

"That's it," Dino said snapping his fingers, "my name is-"

"Dino Cavallone, the sixteen year old heir to the Cavallone Famiglia and current student of the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn, who currently holds the title of the World's Strongest Hitman. You were an adorkable klutz up until last year and you are the finest piece of man that my friend has ever seen." She says quoting Ash.

"Oh," Dino says with a blush, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I would love to meet this friend of yours, no one has ever told me something like that before."

"I'm sure she would love to meet you." She answers, mentally patting herself on the back for playing cupid.

"And I'm sure that the two of you should be in class right now." Says Reborn from Dino's shoulder.

"Ah, that's right, do either of you know where Mafia 101 with Mr. Peri is?" Yori asks realizing how late she was.

"Mafia 101? That's where I'm headed! Come on I'll show you the way, on the way you could tell me about your friend."

* * *

Yori's first day of school wasn't going so bad. If anything Physical Education, her fourth period, only made things more interesting.

Walking into the gymnasium Yori was awed, it was huge. Her aweing was interrupted by a pat on her back, she turned and saw Ash, "If you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies."

Yori closed her mouth with a blush, "Sorry."

"No prob, now come on. At this school we don't have gym uniforms, so you're allowed to wear whatever you want. I'll let you borrow my extra set of sweats for today."

After they finished changing they sat on the bleachers with the rest of the class. Yori was surprised to see Dino and who she assumed to be Xanxus and Squalo in her class. She had to stop Ash from fangirling over Dino in a tight shirt and sweat pants. A few minutes later someone blew a whistle. Everyone gave their attention to a small blond baby wearing camouflage and a blue pacifier, there was a white hawk perched on the floor next to him.

"Alright, today we're going to spar! New kid you're going first, my name is Colonnello and I wanna see what you've got _kora_ **(hey)**." He says pointing at Yori. "Your opponent will be... Melissa, she's good at hand to hand combat."

Both of the girls step onto the mat but before they start Yori asks with a mischievous smile, " _Ne_ **(hey)**... are we allowed to use weapons?"

Colonnello answers her with a raised brow, "Yes, but no killing."

Yori nods getting into her stance. The girl across from her puts on a pair of brass knuckles and the rest of the class was watching with anticipation. Even though on the outside Yori seemed carefree she knew that this one battle was an important one. If she won it would tell the school that she was not someone to be messed with. If she lost she would be looked down upon for the remainder of her time here. When Colonnello blew his whistle the battle began and Yori's smile sharpened dangerously.

Melissa makes the first move, going in for a punch. Yori dodges, grabbing Melissa's arm and rolling over her back and elbowing her in her side. Before her opponent has a chance to recover she heel kicks her in the stomach. Before Melissa could fall Yori grabbed her shirt's collar and with a flick of the wrist there was an eight inch wrist blade coming out of Yori's sleeve. She almost forgot to stop herself from killing the poor girl.

There was absolute silence until Ash started clapping. Then others joined her, soon almost the entire class was clapping. When Yori flicked her wrist again the blade went back under her sleeve. Her bruised opponent fell to the floor, shivering, she whispering to herself, "I seriously thought I was going to die."

Colonnello flies over with his hawk, Falco, and hovers next to Yori. "That was awesome _kora_! What type of weapon is this? Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

With a light blush Yori says, "I made it myself. My _Chichi_ \- I mean Padre **(father)** gave me the idea. I also learned how to fight from him as well."

"Really? You made that?" She nods, "Wait till I tell Verde _kora_! He'll wanna meet you."

As Yori made her way back to her seat she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looks up to see Xanxus staring at her, when she makes eye contact he looks away. _'What was that all about?'_ She thinks as she sat in her seat next to Ash watching the next battle.

* * *

After Mafia History with Ash Yori had a free period, she used it to explore the school. She somehow found her way to the library.

 _'Why is everything in this school so big?'_ Yori thinks as she walks around the huge library. Turning the corner she spots someone she never expected to see in the library, lounging on the chair like a king. "You didn't seem like a reader to me."

"And you didn't seem like a killer to me." Xanxus says as he looks up from his book.

Yori flinched, but she quickly covered it up with a smile. "Well I guess we both learned something new today."

The two of them had a quick stare down before Xanxus said, "Sit."

Yori raised a brow but she complied and sat in the chair across from him.

"Did you really make that wrist blade yourself?" He asks.

She nods slowly, "Yes, I did."

"Have you made any other weapons before?"

"Yea, for my brothers and a friend."

"Tell me about it."

"Why do you want to know?" She asks, curious.

"Just tell me trash!" He shouted, everyone in the library 'shh'ed him but with one glare from him they went back to their books.

"The first weapon I ever built was a pair of tonfas for my friend, not any normal pair mind you. It has multiple forms, only three at the moment though. It's first form is just a normal pair of tonfa. In it's second form a hook pops out of the intersection where the tonfa and the handle meet. It's third form is the most deadly of all, which in hindsight I probably shouldn't have given to a destructive ten year old, but anyway it has hidden thorns that come out and surround the tonfa to increase damage." Yori takes a breath, "Now that I think about it I could also add..."

At that point she was already in her own little world. But seeing that only made Xanxus even more sure that she was perfect for the job he was about to give her.

* * *

Yori couldn't wait to start the job Xanxus had given her, she already had so many ideas. It was lunchtime and Yori's head was still filled with thoughts of her latest project. Her thoughts were so occupied she didn't even notice Dino walk up to the table she and Ash were eating at until he was already there.

"Hi there Yori!" Dino says, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yo Dino!" Yori says

His smile widened when he looked at Ash. "This must be the beautiful Ashling Haden you were telling me about before." Dino kisses Ash's hand before saying to her, "E 'un piacere conoscerti **(it's a pleasure to meet you)**."

With a face redder than her skirt she replies, "T-the pleasure is all mine."

Yori completely tuned out after that, her mind filled with ideas for her project. She pulled out a notebook and began penning her ideas to paper. When she finally tuned back in it was only a few minutes before the bell rang and Dino asked her, "Hey Yori, what's your next class? Ash and I have our free period next."

"Swords, Knives, and Other Sharp Objects with Mr. Rossini."

"Really? My friend Squalo has that next too, he can show you the way, let me go get him." And he was off to find his friend.

While they waited for Dino to return Ash thanked Yori for her wonderful work as cupid. Ash had just finished, once again, fangirling over Dino when said teen came back dragging a tall guy with short silver hair that was spiked in the back.

"Here we are, Squalo, Yori, Yori, Squalo. I explained the situation to him on the way." And with that he was gone, taking Ash with him.

* * *

The walk to the classroom was silent and awkward until Squalo asked, "So that blade you have... how does it work?"

With a huge grin Yori explained her favorite weapon as she pulled down her sleeve. "My wrist blade is a retractable blade that comes out of this protective bracer. The bracer keeps it from being seen so it can discretely be extended or retracted, perfect for assassinations..."

From there their conversation topics went from the blade to swords to samurai then to ninja. When Squalo found out that her family descended from a ninja clan he was awed, though he didn't show it, and asked many questions. By the time Yori realized that she was late for class for the second time that day, she didn't care. All she cared about right at that moment was how happy Squalo sounded when he talked about swords and the slowly forming smile on his face. She didn't even notice her slowly quickening heartbeat beating loud in her chest.

* * *

Yori sighed blissfully as she laid on her bed later that day.

"Oh. My. God." Ash said from her bed as she looked at Yori.

"What?" Asks Yori.

"You're in love."

"What- How?" Wondering how she knew, Yori sat up, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to those who don't know the sigh."

"The sigh?"

"Yes, the sigh you just did five seconds ago. Now you must tell your best friend who you're crushing on." Ash demands, walking over to Yori's bed.

"Best friend? I just met you today." Yori smiles trying to change the subject.

"That does not change the fact. Now tell me before I tickle you to death."

"God please not the tickles, I can't take those." Yori says dramatically.

"Then tell me!"

"Never!"

"Well then it seems you have forced my hand."

And the tickle fight began and somewhere along the way it turned into a pillow fight. A pillow fight between two teenage girls never ended pretty, especially between a one-day-mafioso and a novice ninja. When it was over they lay in a mess of feathers and pillows on the floor.

"Tell me." Ash demanded one last time.

With red cheeks, Yori hugged her pillow and whispered, "Squalo Superbi."

* * *

Months have past since then and Yori has never been happier. Since the day she was kidnapped her father had had her homeschooled, so she never had the chance to make many friends. The only friend she had was Kyoya and when she called him to tell him about the others, though hidden, he sounded genuinely happy for her.

Ash is like the sister she had always wanted. She's one of the only two people in her life that she could talk to about girly things, like boys and love; the other person being her mother. She had never had a best friend before. Kyoya doesn't count, he's more like a cute antisocial little brother.

Dino reminds her of her twin brothers back home; kind, friendly, and a little annoying. Yori finds his interactions with Reborn hilarious but behind all of the hitting and shooting she can tell that Reborn is proud of his progress.

Xanxus is... Xanxus is something. He's the type of friend who would never openly admit to being friends. He is cold to Yori but she thinks that that's how he shows he cares. Xanxus can see behind her smiling facade and he comforts her in his own mean and insulting way. She can understand why Squalo respects him so much.

Ah Squalo (there goes that sigh), Yori isn't ashamed to say that she hasn't gotten over her crush on him yet. She practically melts when he does that confident smirk of his. She even doesn't mind the fact that he may be a little loud sometimes, she's sure that he has his reasons. When she first saw how loyal Squalo was to Xanxus she had some thoughts, she had to repeatedly stomp down her inner _fujoshi_ **(a lover of boy x boy fiction)** , but she ended up falling in love with that too. Yori truly enjoyed being with him. But if there was one thing that Squalo was ignorant of it was love and her advances.

Being surrounded by Ash, Dino, Xanxus, and Squalo she just wished time would stop so she could keep this happiness forever. Sitting on the roof garden of the school eating lunch with the others, Yori remembered what her father told her before she left.

 _"To become strong you must find something to protect. The more you have to protect the stronger you are. And I'm sorry my little wolf, but I have a feeling that you won't find it here."_

Her father was right, she wouldn't have found any of her friends if she stayed in Japan.

Yori giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Squalo before he took a bite of the sushi she made. Xanxus, Dino, and Ash looked at her as well.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I came to Italy." She gave them a 1,000 watt smile as she thought, _'I won't let anybody take this away from me. I'm going to protect this, them, forever.'_

* * *

The nurse's office at Vongola Academia wasn't just a small little room in the corner of the building, it was a whole wing filled with state of the art medical equipment; it was better stocked than some of the best hospital. Yori had only been there once for Dino after an extreme training session with Reborn. Anyway, when Dino called Yori was sitting on the couch in her and Ash's dorm, alone because Ash went to visit her family over the weekend, watching a Korean drama.

"Hello?" Asked Yori, not really paying attention.

 _"Yori come to the hospital wing!"_ Dino exclaimed

His tone is what got her attention. "Why? What happened?"

 _"Squalo's dying!"_

* * *

 _ **She spoke too soon.**_


End file.
